New to santa barbra
by sonicboy67
Summary: Sorry it's been a year sense I started this and I haven't thought of is sense so im gonna pick it back up i hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, can I help you with something?" asked a short blond lady. Her eyes seemed nice, sweet.

"Yeah, I think you can, I'm looking for someone."I was kinda scared considering I was completely new to Santa Barbara, and the fact that I was asking a cop for help finding a address.

"Sure," she said with a smile that could light the day.

"Um… just one thing. Why are you at the police station alone? I mean, couldn't your mom and dad help you out? I'm sure they would know".

The words "mom and dad" stung me like a wasp. I didn't feel like explaining to her why I wasn't accompanied by an adult, so like any 14 year old would in my position, I lied.

"They sent me here to look for my uncle. I am going to be staying with him for awhile." I really was going to be living with Uncle Henry, but not because my parents sent me. The truth is that my parents went missing just last week (well, my dad anyway, my mom is in a better place) and my uncle is the only person in his right mind who could take care of me. Dad never said he had a brother so I've never met him. I really hope he's got a son my age because I seriously don't want to live with just some old guy for the rest of my life.

"Hey, are you OK?"

Oops. I didn't realize the cop was still talking. I quickly recomposed my self and said, "Yeah, I'm fine, just day dreaming." I chuckled some so she'd be a little less suspicious. She gestured for me to follow her, and i walked close behind her. The place was bustling with officers taking in criminals, transferring case files, and going about their business, laughing and talking. It was kinda hard to focus in on people because I didn't have my glasses on. I stopped for a second to take them out and everything became clearer, and then I saw something that sparked my interest. It was a name, Jack Spencer, on one of the case files that a cop was holding. He was an off beat looking guy, newly wed by the shine on his wedding ring. He turned a corner, and I hurried to catch up with the detective I was following. Finally, we came to a desk with a name tag that read Det. Juliet O'Hara. She sat down behind the desk and then looked up at me.

"So Shakespeare..."I said, trying to avoid a awkward moment. (I never said I was good at it)

"What?" Bullet so not dodged. "Your name… Juliet, you know, like the famous stage play…" Open mouth, insert foot. I was so embarrassed.

"Yeah...So anyway… um, I need to know your last… actually, I need to know your name in general. Who are you?"

I'd completely forgotten to tell her my name. "Spencer, Nick Spencer." Yeah, James Bond style, I'm so cool.

"OK, so your uncle's name is Henry Spencer then...wait a second Henry Spencer's here. Actually, not right now, it's his day off, but he does work here.

"You have a picture?"I pulled a folder out of my backpack and grabbed the picture. I showed her the photo of a bald man with a similar facial structure to mine.

"Yep, there's no doubt about it. You're Shawn's cousin." I immediately grew hopeful. I had a cousin! Just by his name he sounded cooler than Henry.

"He's not here right now, but sooner or later he'll come in with some kind of outlandish premonition," she said as if there was absolutely nothing strange about that.

"Uh… premonition?" She looked at me as if baffled.

"Yeah, you didn't know your cousin was psychic?"

Oh great, I have a whack job for a cousin, what did I do to deserve this? My mind was starting to race. My reaction must have shown because she gave me a look as if she thought I was going to freak out on her. I smiled, hoping to reassure her.

"The family's kind of broken up. We don't really talk to each other much," I said, trying to play it off as no big deal.

"In any case, we have to get you to where you need to go. I guess I can give you a ride to Henry's. He's expecting you, right?"

"Define expecting."


	2. Chapter 2 why are you here?

"So, you're Jack's boy," Henry said to me, surprised at my appearance. I didn't realize he never knew about me or my mom. It was going to be hard convincing him of who I was.

"Yeah, I am." I was unsure of myself, I knew who I was, but could this guy really be my uncle?

"Son, you do realize that Jack's white, and you're..."

"I'm mixed, my mom was African American and my dad was white." I had my mom's skin color, kind of caramel brown. I mostly refer to myself as black because it's easier to say than the whole explanation. Really, the only reason a person would even question is if they saw my parents.

"I had no idea Jack was married."

I had no idea that I had an uncle, I thought, but I tried to explain anyway.

"I'm sure you didn't, Dad's not very involved. He was always so busy treasure hunting, that he never stayed home more than a month before finding a new adventure. He never even mentioned the rest of our family," I smiled, trying not to look as nervous as I felt. I glanced around the room. The place was full of old trophies varying in size and quality, and old boxes of what appeared to be children's things. There was an old tattered couch at the end of the room that looked like it had been there for years. On the wall was a photo of Uncle Henry and his partner from the police department. He must have been in his late 30's, way younger than he was now. They looked as if they just solved a case. In one corner of the photo was a young boy, he couldn't have been much older than ten or so at the time. He looked incredibly bored, with a frown on his face as though he hated being there.

"So, why are you here?"

I turned around and Henry tossed a can toward me. It was beer. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, that was meant for me. This is yours."

We made an air exchange, and this time I caught a can of Mountain Dew.

I was at a loss for words, and an awkward silence fell. Should I tell him his brother's missing, and his sister-in-law died from an overdose? That might be kind of abrupt, but I can't I lie to him, he is my uncle, even if I just met him. If I lie, and he finds out...not really a good first impression. I decided to tell him the truth, I needed some sympathy. "Well, my mom died. She seemed fine in the morning when I went to school but then when I got home…

_It was a Friday, and I usually came home late because I would visit my best friend's house and skateboard for a few hours to blow off some steam. I could tell it would be a bad day right when I woke up this morning. It began to rain during the skate board session, so our hangout time was cut short. _

_"Yo, Dude, I'll call you tonight, alright?" Jake called to me over the pounding rain. _

_"Yeah, sure, whatever." At the time, I didn't really care. It had, after all, been a pretty bad day. I began to turn the corner, but then Jake grabbed my hoodie sleeve and stopped me. It was hard to see him with the rain in my eyes. He seemed worried, which is weird. Jake was usually too macho to worry about anyone. He acted like even the slightest hint of love or care was enough to make him sick to his stomach. He pulled me in closer and I could see he did have some worry in his hazel eyes. That almost made me feel worse, Jake wasn't supposed to worry about anyone, especially me. _

_"Hey, you ok?" He pulled me back onto his porch and sat next to me on the cushioned bench the sound of the rain was soothing. I was tired so it made me sleepy. He wrapped a beach towel around both of us, and then he put his arm around my shoulder. I fidgeted away a little. I didn't feel comfortable, not because of the arm thing, but because of the feeling I kept getting, a feeling of dread. He must have been able to tell I was a little out of it. _

_"You sure you're ok? I mean, if there's anything wrong, we could talk about it?" This wasn't the Jake I knew. I must have been acting weirder than I thought. _

_"I'm fine, bro, I gotta get home. My mom's probably worried. You know she doesn't let me stay out for long," I said trying to sound happier. He smiled weakly, "All right, man. Here, take this," he said, handing me an umbrella. _

_"I'm going to leave my board here, ok?" He nodded. I began to leave. _

_Jake grabbed me and pulled me in for a tight hug. "I know something's bothering you. I know I never do this, but I hope it helps. I'm here for you, ok?" _

_I was on the verge of tears. I didn't even know what was wrong, but it seemed as if something was. I buried my face in his shoulder and mumbled a tearful ok, then he let me go and I ran off down the street as fast as I could, feeling like I had to get home as soon as possible. _

_"Mom!"I called, as soon as I got in the house. I dropped my stuff at the door, figuring I'd pick it up later._

_"I'm home," I continued, "I know I was supposed to come earlier, but Jake and I were fooling around." I rounded the pantry corner to look inside. She wasn't there, and the clothes hadn't been washed either._

_"I'll wash the clothes if you want! MOM!" I was getting kind of worried now, and I ran to her room. She was in bed asleep. I walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed._

_"Ma, wake up. I need someone to talk to, about dad, about life, about anything, Mom." She didn't move, and now I was really worried. I shook her hard, but there was no response. _

_"MOM..."_


	3. Chapter 3

_(Jake ran throw the doors of Blake medical center sopping wet, shivering at the feel of the cold air on his clothes. The look in his eyes was ghastly as if he had just seen a ghost he speed his way down to me and quickly grabbed hold of me breathing heavily with every passing second. My eyes were full of tears hot burning tears I could barely see his face. _

_"I'm sorry." It was the only thing that he could utter._

_"I'm so, so sorry. I didn't know until the doctor called my mom. "_

_He pulled me tighter and hugged me harder than before. As I buried my head in to his shoulder he gently laid his head on top mine and just softly whispered to me._

_"It will be ok bro; I know it will. Just stay hopeful its ok shhhhhhhhhhh. "I was whimpering loud enough to draw attention to us from every eye in the room. _

_But I didn't care, my mom was dying and there was nothing I could do to stop it. It was a few minutes before I got myself back together but as soon as I did Jake did not hesitate to ask me questions. _

_"What do they say happened? My mom didn't get to tell me before I Left." _

_He had tears in his eye's they looked as if they were going to drown in held back sadness. I opened my mouth but I couldn't find my voice a lump was in my throat holding me back. I just let my voice drift off. Then doctor walked in to the room. His face looked sick and tired. I was scared of the way he looked at me. He opened his mouth only to speak the worst words_

_" I'm sorry") _

I told him everything how they found his name in the paper once, how dad was nowhere to be found, how everything I owned was back home in Florida, how I was originally supposed to stay with my grandfather, and hardest to say how I was in so much pain about the whole thing and how I hated my dad with a blind passion at the moment for not being there. How could he care about so much about some stupid damn treasure and forget about me and mom, how could he miss her death he's never around when anyone needs him and to tell the truth if I ever see him I would want to kill him. My pain seared at the bottom of my throat almost like fire my eyes. I was looking at my uncle with an expression of great discomfort I did not want to cry in front of him but it felt as if my eyes would just water on their own there was nothing I could do about it. My heart felt heavy and broken, my body wanted to collapse to the ground in anger and despair. Henry looked at me and immediately knew what I was feeling. He came up to me and set a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you wanna go outside for some fresh air it seems like it would be better than in this stuffy old house. "

I could tell he didn't feel comfortable with things like this so I nodded a yes I couldn't speak not with how my throat felt. I quickly exited out the door and just broke down.

"Damn-it, damn-it, damn-it why the hell did you have to go. why! Couldn't you just have stayed here "I cursed the air so loud it echoed. "You told me you'd always be there even when dad was not around you promised! "I screamed and pounded the ground with my fist.

"Now I'm more alone than ever I had to leave Jake my best friend because of this! I had to leave my home the only place where I was somewhat understood. I hate this all of it, I hate dad. None of this would have ever happened if he never left. Now I'm stuck here with people I barely know no friends to comfort me and nobody to understand me!"

I was sick to my stomach the pain made me gag and cough my tears burned my face and my strength left me I held me self as I sobbed in anguish at the luck I had received and it seemed life would not get better anytime soon. I questioned my fate asking.

"Why me, Oh God why me what did i do? "I cried for what seemed like ever before my uncle came outside and asked if I was ok. I had calmed down, enough to be able to answers with a chocked yes he looked at me with sadness and care in his eye's as if he knew what it was like to know how it feels when you love is gone.

"You can stay as long as you need I'm sure jacks just jumping around somewhere like an idiot" he smiled a little too kindly as if he knew that finding my dad was not going to be an easy task.

"In any case you gotta eat, it looks like your starving. "

I hadn't noticed myself but I now that it occurred to me I hadn't eaten in two days. I was so worried about where I was going to stay and what I was going to do eating kind of shifted to the bottom of my list of things to do.

(My stomach growled loudly)I really was starving .Uncle Henry snickered in amusement "The food will be here in a second ,Shawn's bringing the desert so no worry on that ,I hope you like stake." It at the kindness I was receiving my pain was beginning to fade away I was still feeling angry and sad about everything but at the same time I was happy to know that someone actually was really warming up to me. It seemed like a while sense I had anybody I felt warm around it was like a far of memory, or scattered dream, and slowly the pieces were coming back together the more and more life changed. … Finally after an hour of waiting there was a ring at the door. Uncle Henry opened to show a holding a big boll that smelled a lot like pineapple. I looked close to see what I could sniff out about him his shoes were dirty as if he had been running around in a forest he looked tired, most likely he'd just woken up due to the sleep circles under his eyes and the fact he had serious bed head. He must have shaved just this morning because his face was clear with the little stubbles of hair you see on dudes who shave.

Then there was the slightest movement of his eyes that focused on me. I quickly shifted my gaze from his to not look anymore suspicious.

Uncle Henry began to chastise him.

"You're late Shawn. "

He seemed almost normal being irritated like that as though Shawn did this so often he half expected it.

"Sorry I was busy with the case turns out he murdered the dead girl we found because she was going to tell his wife about their affair instead. So he followed her to her job and killed by drugging her and hanging her. He forged her hand writing out to suicide notes so that it could look as though she killed herself. But he forgot one thing the…"

"That's great Shawn. "Uncle Henry interrupted very shortly.

"Oh come on dad could you at least let me finish my story. "I laughed at the look on his face.

"Shawn cases are no excuse for being late and plus you finished the case a long time ago.

"He turned on his heel and walked toward the kitchen. "And how would you know? "He asked half surprised, it was still bugging me but I piped up anyway better to get something out than keep it in.

"Bed heads "I muttered a little scared of what he might say. He looked at me scanning me almost.

"Uh hi "I continued

"Dad who is this?"


End file.
